Ishimondo fluff
by sadbean
Summary: Just Ishimondo lemon and fluff. Theres a poor attempt at plot but eh


Ishimaru knew that he had problems with the heat- he had even passed out on days where the weather started acting up. He knew he was close to passing out too; he had trouble holding onto a single train of thought and shivers wracked his spine despite the temperature. He couldn't pass out though- it would be the equivalent of giving up. However, he couldn't stop his vision from flickering or his body going limp. The last thing he saw before passing out was Oowada lunging for him as he slid from the bench.

He gained consciousness a little while later. It took a bit to realize that he was moving, and that he was oddly comfortable considering. He lifted a hand which had previously been resting on his stomach and lifted it to the surface beside him, feeling soft fabric clinging to warm skin. Ishimaru looked up at the man holding him, a solid pillar of tan skin. He took in Oowada's features up close, silently examining his strong jaw, his delicately pointed nose, his long hair (which was normally styled up but after being in the heat had unravelled and hung in his face). His expression, which was normally tense and harsh, had relaxed into something more peaceful, more... natural. Without realizing it his hand had reached up and brushed against Oowada's cheekbone, the man looking down at him and scowled.

"Glad you're awake. Scared the shit outta me, don't pull it again. Y'hear?"

"My apologies, Oowada. I occasionally faint when my body is subjected to extreme heat. But... we are enemies, are we not?"

The taller of the two shrugged. "You may not be my favorite person on the goddamn planet, but I wouldn't want someone to get hurt. Not here, not after all the shit we've had to go through."

Ishimaru nodded. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the other man no matter how hard he tried. His hand moved from the other's cheekbone and to the reddish-brown hair that hung loose. Small, tight curls wound around his fingers, eliciting a chuckle from Oowada. "May I ask where we are going?"

"Ah, just back to the dorms. I couldn't to leave you on the floor of the bathroom, that'd be fuckin' rude. I got your clothes, but... I couldn't find your damn key. Looked everywhere."

Ishimaru nodded. "It is okay. It should be in the locker next to the one I was using for my clothing. However, I do not have any means to get into my room. Is it possible I could stay with you in yours?"

"I, uh... Hell, why not." Oowada grinned. "Do ya think you can stand on your own? I gotta unlock the door."

"Of course!" Ishimaru's legs dropped to the ground, one arm still around Oowada's shoulders and the other holding the towel around his waist. He could feel the other man's eyes on his bare chest, but thought nothing of it. Leaning down slightly, Oowada pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door in front of them.

"So... Is one of us gonna sleep on the floor?" The taller of the two hung behind, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Or are we gonna fuckin' deal with it and sleep in the bed?"

Ishimaru froze. "I couldn't possibly. I have no clothes aside from this towel which provides not nearly enough coverage and threatens to fall off at any moment."

"Like hell I was gonna make you sleep in that. Take these. I don't fuckin' need 'em." Oowada held out a plain white shirt like the one he was wearing and a pair of boxers. Ishimaru nodded gratefully and slipped the shirt over his head. Oowada started to chuckle. "Damn, that shirt could be a fuckin' dress on ya."

Ishimaru looked down to see that the shirt did, indeed, go well past his hips. He stuttered out a small laugh, untied the towel, folded it, and slipped on the underwear. They, thankfully, fit better than the shirt; the waistband clung to where it was supposed to and there wasn't too much extra space in the crotch. Ishimaru looked up at Oowada and was shocked to see the other man looking away, blushing furiously. "Oowada-kun?"

"I- it's nothin'! I'm fuckin' fine!" He snapped. Ishimaru flinched slightly, but approached him once he realized that the other wouldn't hurt him. The smaller reached out his hand, winding it in Oowada's curls like he had earlier. His wide, ruby-red eyes stared up at pale violet ones, eyebrows raised questioningly. The taller man sighed, pulling Ishimaru towards him by the waist. Ishimaru stuttered out a remark of surprise, but was cut short by soft lips pressed against his rough, chapped ones. There was no real force behind the gesture; Ishimaru was sure that he could have pulled away at any moment. He found himself gently pressing back against the other man's body, clinging to him as if he were Ishimaru's only anchor to reality. He pulled back with a gasp, suddenly realizing not only what he was doing but that he couldn't breathe. Oowada gently ran his fingers through the other's glossy black hair, calming him down considerably. "Was that you're first?"

Ishimaru nervously nodded, burying his face in the man's broad chest. "Y- yeah."

He looked up to see a gentle smile on Oowada's face. " 'm glad I got to be the first." The smile faltered slightly, apprehension clouding his eyes as he asked, "It wasn't... _bad_ , was it?"

"Of course not! I experienced no pain, small amounts of pleasure, and a surprising amount of comfort. Even if it was, I would have had no past experience to compare it to." Ishimaru grinned up at the other man.

"Can- can I call you Taka? Just when it's us two, alone." Oowada stubbornly looked away, his voice a low grumble in his throat. Ishimaru responded by nervously placing his lips on the other man's again. This time, Oowada opened his mouth, guiding Ishimaru to do the same. He slipped his tongue into the man's mouth, massaging Ishimaru's into joining him. After what seemed like an eternity the taller man pulled away only to reconnect with the other's ear, gently nibbling on the lobe and sucking a dark spot on the side of his neck. A gasp escaped Ishimaru's mouth, soon followed by a low whine.

"Oowada..." Ishimaru sighed, but the man just nipped the other's neck and said-

"Call me Mondo, jus' when it's the two of us." He gently rubbed his hands up and down Ishimaru's sides, the white fabric bunching and smoothing with his movements. Ishimaru continued to run his fingers through the other's hair, watching as Oowada's eyes fluttered shut. He leaned down, pressing soft lips against Ishimaru's collar. He muttered, "God, yer fuckin' gorgeous."

Ishimaru blushed, but had been rendered speechless by the man's actions. Instead he moved his hands from where they had been resting to Oowada's jacket, pulling until it slid from his shoulders. His hands immediately went back to that soft, warm chest; he rubbed circles with his thumbs, pressing gently into that smooth skin that he couldn't get enough of. Oowada continued to press kisses across Ishimaru's shoulders, lightly gasping as the smaller boy's hands brushed over more sensitive areas. He slipped his hands under the baggy white shirt, pulling it from the other's body. Continuing to rub the smaller boy's sides, he slowly worked the underdown until they dropped to the floor. He moved his hands from the boy's sides to under his ass, lifting him up and laying him on the bed. Ishimaru's body was tense, face scrunched up and red.

"Hey, hey. Relax, I won't hurt ya." Oowada brushed Ishimaru's hair back, trying his best to get him to relax. "Here- flip over."

Ishimaru shakily rolled over on to his stomach. The taller of the two gently dug his palms into the others back, massaging out the knots from years of stress. The smaller let out a low gasp, pressing back into Oowada's touch. He smirked, moving his hands down and digging his knuckles into the dimples in the other's lower back. Ishimaru moaned again, practically mush under the man's hands.

"Ya better?" Oowada smirked.

"Y- yes." Ishimaru stuttered out, face bright red as the larger man ran his calloused hands over his ass. Those same hands lifted him slightly and flipped him over- running from his thighs, across his stomach, and onto his shoulders.

"I won't do anythin' you don't want me to fuckin' do, alright?" Oowada stared into the duel rubies beneath him, relief rushing through him when the man they belonged to nodded in understanding. "Just gimme the word, damn it, I'll stop right then and there. Lemme guess, you haven't been fucked either, have ya?"

Ishimaru's face went pale. "Y-yes, I have."

Oowada's eyes widened, startled from the flash of fear on the other's tace when he mentioned sex. "Hey... It's alright. Damn, what'd the fucker do you?"

"I- I needed an outlet. I went to a fellow classmate, we became sexually involved. He hurt me, bruised me. Gave me no time to prepare before he was in me. Told me that bleeding was a part of how it was supposed to happen." He hiccuped, glossy tears rolling down his face. "I didn't know better until it too late. I couldn't escape, he had me wrapped around his finger. Then I was invited here. I left my life behind, left _him_ behind."

Oowada cupped the boy's face in his hands, stroking his damps cheeks. He let out murmurs of assurance, pressing light kisses on the boy until he had calmed. Ishimaru wrapped his arms around the other's neck, hugging the man against him.

"I want to make it right. I- I want to have sexual relations, but with someone who cares for me as much as I care for them." As the boy whispered those words into his ear, Oowada shivered. "I want to give myself to you."

"Fuck, o-of course. I don't- I mean, I'm not good at these things. I shout when I'm nervous, when I'm scared; I don't know nothin' about any of this." The larger man swallowed. "But... I mean, if you want, I'll be with you. I'll do my best to treat you the way you should be treated, because you damn well deserve more than that last fucker gave you, Taka."

Ishimaru's smile lit up the room. He pressed small, chaste kisses to Oowada's cheeks until eventually the larger man caught the smaller's mouth with his own. He gently prodded the other boy's mouth open, allowing their tongues to tangle. Ishimaru pressed closer, so in love with how incredibly warm and surprisingly cuddly the biker in front of him was. Oowada couldn't tear away from him for more than a moment, and the pressure of the man's hands and chest on his sent sparks rushing downward. Oowada moved his hands down, rubbing circles in Ishimaru's hips and smiling as the smaller shivered. He moved his hands farther down, one gently gripping Ishimaru's thigh and the other gently palming his quickly hardening dick through the borrowed underwear. The young man let out a low whine, his hips bucking up. Oowada's breath hitched, taking in the sight in front of him. Scarlet eyes were clouded over with lust, bushy black eyebrows scrunching together. Pale skin flushed red, cherry lips rough and chapped and hanging open so deliciously.

"God, yer gorgeous." Ishimaru whimpered slightly, hips bucking at the praise. Oowada leaned forward, nibbling and gently sucking on his ear, making the other tug harder on the larger man's hair. "So fuckin' beautiful. So soft under me- hah- y' drive me wild, Taka. Whaddya want me to do, huh? Because I wanna taste you. Wanna- hah- taste yer dick. Would ya like that?"

"G- guh... Haah..." He tried to respond, but could let out nothing more than breathy moans. Oowada gently pushed the smaller boy against the pillows, sliding off his underwear and lifting his legs up over the larger man's shoulders. He pressed feather light kisses along Ishimaru's thighs, leaning forward and sucking lightly on his balls. The smaller gasped, hands winding knots in the sheets and hips bucking. "Ahh- Mondo- I... Hng!"

The larger continued to nip and suck his way up the other's flushed dick, lapping up the precum gathered at the tip once he reached it. His hands slid up until they lay on the other's chest, drawing light circles around the pale nipples before rubbing the hardened nubs. He drank in the breathy moans of the other, basking in the feel of the other's pale legs trembling on either side of his head. "Damnit yer amazin'. So sensitive."

Ishimaru moaned, heat flooding his body at the sound of Oowada's husky, lust filled voice. The moan pitched as the older man took in most of his dick and hummed contentedly.

"The noises you make... Ungh, do you even know what yer doin' to me?" Oowada pulled back and panted his words across the other's dick. "I wanna feel ya from the inside. I want- gha- to feel, hear, breathe nothing but you."

The hips in front of him bucked, the owner letting out a choked sob. "Oh Mondo, please. Oh god, please, yes."

He smirked, moving his hands back, lifting the hips higher, and rubbing the boy's enterance with his tongue. Encouraged by the high pitched moans the other was emitting, he slipped his tongue past the ring of muscle and pushed at the walls of the insides. He slipped a hand under the boy's body, gently pushing a finger in to join his tongue. He twisted his hand, curling his finger and hitting a bundle of nerves head on. Ishimaru's vision practically went white, his back arching and his mouth open in a silent scream.

"OH! Oh god, oh Mondo- haa, I can't-" The larger man continued to assault the bundle of nerves, pressing hard against them and rubbing. He pulled himself away from the other's enterance so he could reconnect his mouth with the head of the boy's dick. He sucked on the head while continuing his movements on Ishimaru's prostate, rubbing his tongue against the crease at the tip and collecting the precum that had gathered there. Ishimaru shuddered and cried out, cum spilling from between Oowada's lips and splattering across his chin. Shudders ran through the smaller man's body, his head tipped back and hips pushed forward. Oowada gently licked the other's dick free of cum, eventually wiping his own face clean. "M-Mondo..."

"Yes?" He unhooked the boy's legs from behind his back, laying Ishimaru flat on the bed. He then moved forward, his body streching out beside the smaller boy as he lay down.

"What about you?"

"What about me? I'll finish myself off. Don't move an inch, I'll be fine." Oowada pressed a light kiss to the other's shoulder. Ishimaru sighed, twisting over on his side and pressing a leg between Oowada's, sending shivers down the larger man's spine. "Or do that."

Ishimaru pulled his body until it was flush with the other's, moving himself in long, lazy rocking motions. He leaned forward, catching the man's lips in a deep kiss.

"You're- haah- gonna make me jizz my pants." Oowada pulled away and moaned.

"That was my intention." He pushed Ishimaru back on his back and laid over him, his leg pressed neatly against the other man's crotch. Oowada was already achingly hard and it wasn't long before he came, husky gasps of 'Taka' slipping from his mouth. Pale hands, which had been skittering across his back, came to rest in his hair and pulled him into a light kiss.

"I should change," Oowada grumbled, making a face as his body shifted slightly. Ishimaru laughed, kissing the pouty biker on his forehead.

"Change, then." Oowada grumbled a bit longer, but eventually pushed himself off the bed. He slipped off his clothes, not bothering to get into anything before flopping back down beside Ishimaru.

Ishimaru tried to speak again, but the biker stopped him with "Shush. Sleep now, talk later."

"Just one question?"

"Fine."

"Does this means we are romantic partners?"

Oowada rubbed his thumbs against the nervous boy's cheekbones. "If you want us to be."

He nodded furiously, pale cheeks bright red.

"Good. Now sleep." Mondo pulled himself up, fitting Ishimaru under his chin and both quickly drifting to sleep.


End file.
